...The Crimson Christmas/Transcript
re having, eh Donnie?}} re glad to have you with us this year... Here, have some hot cocoa.}} just happened to have a gap in my schedule this year, so decided to drop by and say hi ... You said Raph s gonna come with that Renoir guy too, right?}} }} t Raph! Welcome!}} see Renoir is not with you. Pity... so much wanted to see him... Why did you split up?}} needed some time to think on my own ...}} ll be fine on his own... He ll come later.}} m looking forward to it.}} }} might be slow on rooftops... But at least can take shortcuts instead of follwing the traffic!}} m coming!}} }} t forget to add that little extra touch of sympathy before you leave...}} }} }} }} s on your mind?}} t no big deal...}} Mikey? How come he ain t here in the livin room?}} thought you d never ask, Raph.}} s in his room wrapping presents. He s a bit obsessed with the surprise aspect of Christmas, so he d like all of us to keep away from his room until he s done.}} s missing his faithful little helper so he s on his own...}} ... And ya did too, dammit!! What the hell s wrong wit ya?}} t you help out a little bit while waiting for Shadow, Augustus and Mikey? You know, the Christmas tree hasn t been trimmed yet and wondered if you could...}} like cuttin things! Hope ya still got those butterfly knives.}} }} believe you have the right to know what we have in plan for you and your friend, Miss Jones...}} ll lure him into an abandoned factory in the nearest harbor!}} t give a second thought about the course of action he should take...}} ll run straight into an ambush... Alone!!}} ll make him suffer...! We ll skewer him and make him scream his lungs out for mercy until blood loss does him in!}} ll kill you here and now!!}} t need those girls anymore since that turtle will come no matter what... But we will keep a live bait to make things more... Interesting.}} s last Chirstmas wish.}} understand from your reaction that you don t want to see your uncle suffer, is that right? Don t worry. We can help you with that...}} }} s a huge ugly mutant here! Run for your lives!}} s coming this way!}} don t wanna die!!}} }} s on fire!!}} t worry, m sure it s still eatable nonetheless.}} m no good at this kind of stuff ...}} always thought would made a great barber if really got down to it seriously... Doncha think so?}} d need customers with scalps as wide as this tree to do your job right, ya dimwit!}} saw her!}} s gonna come later!!}} see...}} }} don t think it can harm anybody in its current state...}} s missing an eyeball! And it s talking like us!!}} heard it devoured a guy a few months ago...}} ... m human too...! ...}} t be allowed to live...}} s pin it on the ground until the police comes!}} }} s angry!}} m a monster! m a monster!}} m gonna eat anyone that gets in my way!! Anyone!!!}} s gonna kill us!!}} s getting away!}} s going for the rooftops!}} }} s coming... That means ll be able to get my hands on more samples...}} s Christmas! Rejoice! Smile a little bit more!}} know, let s sing!}} ja get yer hands that thing ask ya for?}} s must be wrapping it right now.}} s top quality!}} Good kind Winceslas went out on the feast of Stephen... ♩}} ...When the snow lay round about, deep and crisp and even! ♩}} }} s one part of my long list of tasks completed for this Christmas.}} }} re gonna dispose of her anyways.}} expected more from the fabled vigilante girl ...}} re nothing like those average punks you re used to...}} re the real thing... We don t take anyone lightly!!}} }} }} don t want to die!! don t want to die!!}} }} s get on with the plan.}} }} re a cool dude!!}} didn t quite get it! Gyahahaha!}} }} s get back at Augustus for always standing up to that Japanese girl!}} ll put worms in his lunchbag and in his pencil case!}} ll put mine in his desk!}} her ?}} can t swim!}} ... freaked out man! Shadow was a girl all along! And... It was an accident!}} ll get help!!}} }} ll save her!!}} ve done to you and Davianna...}} don t care about that now, Shadow! was so scared... When you didn t open your eyes, ... ...!}} }} t tell me m too late...!!}} t leave me alone!!}} }} ... was scared... ... ...!!}} }} ll...!!}} ll drop somewhere safe where you can take shelter and...!!}} count on you... Danger... Must... Go home... Uncle Mikey... Danger...!! Please...!!}} t leave me!!}} }} stray away from my past...}} s no escape. No way can keep denying.}} m ready to dive into your arms now.}} }} }} ll be having a white Christmas after all. hope this won t slow Renoir down too much... Hehe.}} understand you wanting some privacy, but did you have to lock the door?}} Mikey?}} wanted to check on him... But he s not answering!}} ll be a lot more simple.}} }} s... It s an ambush...!}} }} Category:Transcripts